The present invention relates generally to the graphic arts industry and more particularly to a pin conveyor and transfer unit for printed sheet material, as well as to a method for transferring printed sheet material.
After printing by a printing press, printed sheet material may be cut, folded and collected into stacks. Newspaper sections for example may be collected together. The collected sheet material is then transferred and conveyed in various manners.
For example, Heidelberger Druckmaschinen AG manufactures a gripper called the NP125 which can grip newspaper sections and can transfer them to a pin conveyor, in which the pins push the newspaper sections along a horizontal raceway with a plurality of pin chains. CMC of Italy for example manufactures a horizontal pin conveyor.
German Patent Application No. 3 220 805 also discloses a horizontal pin conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,827 and European Patent Document No. 0 806 392 B1 disclose a method and apparatus for collecting or gathering printed products to form final printed products. A first conveyor holds first printed products and a second conveyor transfers second printed products to the first conveyor to be collected with the first printed products. A conveying unit transfers the second products to support members of the second conveyor.
European Patent Application No. 1 243 541 discloses a sheet discharge apparatus including a pressing member for providing a wavy shape to a sheet.